Take Me With You
by Kan-Can
Summary: Sasuke prepares to leave the village to join Orchimaru but is met at the gates by Emily. Will she be able to stop him?


Yet another one of my Christmas one-shots. This one was for one for the Emilys (not Itachi's Emily). She's a Sasuke fangirl. So she gets a Sasuke fan-fic. It's cute and I hope you like. (Yes, I do realize that Sasuke is slightly out of character but... hey, he could change (maybe).)

DISCLAIMER: Yo no... yo no... okay, my three years of Spanish didn't teach me how to say "I don't own Naruto," so I guess I'll have to say it in English. I don't own Naruto.

Take Me With You

for Emily

His footsteps echoed loudly on the empty street. It was well past midnight; no one would be out without a reason. He had decided that it was time his to leave the village and strike out on his own. He was going to hunt down his murdering older brother and kill him at any cost. Nothing would stop him.

Or so he thought.

A quiet voice, pitched so that it would reach his ears easily, caught his attention. "Sasuke, don't go. Please don't go."

He turned slowly, gazing into the hazel eyes of the girl who had come to know him so well these past couple years. "Emily...," he said quietly, "you know I have to leave."

He turned back to the village gates, stepping toward them once more. Suddenly he found Emily in his path again, a sharp kunai between her fingers and tears on her cheeks. "Sasuke...don't leave." He took a step to his left, planning on skirting around her. She countered quickly, still talking. "Don't make me do this."

"Do what?" He barked harshly. "Fight me?"

Emily shook her head. "No. Fight myself." She look away, lowering her weapon. Sasuke could have got away, if he had wanted to. But instead he stood transfixed on the auburn-haired figure before him. She turned her face back to his. "It could tear me in two if you left. Everyday would be a battle."

Sasuke shook his head. He had had no clue that his presence had such profound effect on the life of anyone. "Emily, why does my decision effect you so much? Why does it effect you at all?"

She looked at him in shock. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Sasuke, I love you. I've always loved you."

Sasuke froze, trying to process what Emily had just said to him. "You... love... me?" This came as a shock to him. He had never been loved. Pitied-yes, challenged-yes, befriended-yes. Loved-no. Girls at the Academy had been interested in him- they had always thought he was handsome. But after his harsh rejections, all of them had given up. None had ever loved him. Or if they had, they hadn't said that they did. And the difference was in saying the words. They didn't become real until they were spoken into the air.

Emily swallowed hard. "Yes, I do. I love you."

Sasuke shook his head, unable to comprehend her emotions. "Let's get you home."

When they arrived at Emily's little flat, she unlocked the door and cracked it open. "Before I go," she said, "promise me you'll stay. Promise you won't leave tonight."

Under normal circumstances, Sasuke would have remained until the female he was interacting with gave up and went away, cursing him under her breath. However, for some unknown reason, he didn't. "Okay. I promise."

Emily smiled, hugging him tightly and quickly. "I know you're a man of your word. You wouldn't lie."

Sasuke stood quietly, motionless as Emily looked into his dark eyes one more time before she entered her apartment. She right about one thing, if she wasn't right about anything else: he was very careful to keep his promises. His honor was possibly his most prized possession. And he knew that he- for a reason that he himself was still unsure of- wouldn't left anyway. At least, not tonight. Not after everything that had just happened.

The next morning when he left his own apartment, he found Emily sitting on the floor next to his door- waiting on him. When she saw him, she hopped to her feet. "I'm going to stay with you all day so you can't leave."

Sasuke stifled a chuckle-she had sounder so much like a child then. Besides, she cute when she tilted her head that way. Wait-had that thought really come from him? No, Sasuke pushed that thought from his head. He couldn't get attached- he was leaving. Soon.

So they spent the day together. Before they parted she made him promise again. And, again, he did it without really knowing by. The next morning she showed up on his door step again. This routine went on for almost two weeks. Then, one night, Emily forgot (so thought Sasuke) to make him promise not to leave that night. He packed again, just as he had weeks before. This time, however, there was a strange heaviness to heart- a mourning, as if he was leaving something that mattered. But he went anyway.

When he got to where he had run into Emily the time before, he paused, remembering. Then, sounding as if came from a memory, her voice found him. "I knew I'd find you here. I knew you'd try to leave." Emily emerged from the shadows. "But I understand why. I've learned a lot these past two weeks," She swallowed hard and gestured to the packed bag lying on the ground. "Just take me with you." Then, she added, almost as an afterthought. "Please."

Sasuke's face was emotionless as he stepped toward her and she prepared herself to rejection and any number of embarrassing and scornful words. She was surprised when his warm hand cupped her face, tilting it up to his. Then his lips came down on hers softly. "Let's go."

THE END

Yes, I understand that if they had left together, the both would have had to join Orchimaru...? Or else ran away to somewhere else...? Maybe...? I don't know exactly where they went but the important part of the story is that they went together. Hope you liked it. Appreciate you reading it.


End file.
